Eric Olafson, Midshipman 13
Part 13: INTERLUDE: EGILL Egill leaned back in his seat overlooking the Assembly and sighed. It was a great life and he enjoyed every minute of it, but in moments like this he found himself feeling a little homesick and he decided to take a vacation from the representation business and visit Nilfeheim for a month or two. Algear his Saresii friend entered and sat down in what long had ceased to be a visitor’s chair. “What is with the sighing? You look grumpier than usual even half asleep.” Egill did not open his eyes. “I felt a little homesick. It is almost two years now since I have seen Nilfeheim.” “Well when are we leaving? You promised me to show me that ice ball of yours for almost as long.” The Nilfeheim Elder grunted something as he adjusted the seat in an upright position and then looked at the Saresii that had become his best friend. “Are you sure you want to see a planet full of skull bashing Neo Vikings?” “I am listening to you describe it, I doubt it will hold all that much surprises.” Before Egill was able to give him a sarcastic reply the door opened once more and the Narth representative entered and found his chair as well. “One wishes to accompany you as well.” Egill laughed. “I gladly take you two along; it will be a hoot to see Nilfeheim react to visitors like you.” The Narth cocked his shrouded head. “Yes they will see ones hood, one is certain, but one fails to understand how a choice of dress would cause any reaction of a planet, an object unable to react.” “No, not hood, I said hoot. That’s an expression to describe the reaction of the population of Nilfeheim seeing a real Narth and a Saresii male in all its female glory.” The Narth actually raised his hands in a very human gesture. “One is sharing sharing much mono directional time with you and yet your expressions and way of communication holds more mysteries to Narth than the chaotic energy and mass conditions of the Galaxies center.” The Narth put his hand on where his chin would be and shook his head. “This was an ill chosen reference as the Center actually holds no real mysteries.” Egill sighed again and smiled. “I still got the picture and yes you are both welcome to tag along. It is high time Nilfeheim gets a little more exposed to other Union civilizations anyway.” “Maybe we do not have to elaborate on Saresii details.” Algear suggested. “I respect your culture, Old Grump, but I think they have no clue what a Narth is anyway.” “Don’t sit on such a high Snapper yourself, I doubt even the entire sum of all Saresii could not really explain that either.” The Narth held up his right hand.”One gladly supply you with Clues if that is what it takes for you to understand Narth. I tried the direct approach and explain it to you without success it appears.” Algear padded the shoulder of the Narth in a gesture he had copied from Egill. “No worries my hooded friend, your explanations are eloquent. It is our limited intellect that fails to follow you after the third sentence, but we like you anyway.” “One is pleased that it is so. One thinks of you applying positive variables as well.” “So you express your friendship to us in some sort of mathematical equation?” Egill asked blinking his eyes. “Yes mathematics is a very adequate term to describe this process, however it does not equate. You are too erratic and illogical to come to an equation.” Algear rolled his eyes and turned to Egill.” You did ask.” Category:Stories